vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114026-three-months-and-are-we-really-at-this-point
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Because of points Chua listed. WoW is easy, open and friendly to all players. Players claim want something else. Chua reveal secret: Games no clue what they want. WoW caters to basic needs of gamers: Easy content, steady content and e-peen stroking for all. WildStar tried steering away from this using #hardcore, cause many people shouted for it. What is first thing happens? Complaining about grinding, difficulty and what not. Chua pretty sure almost all forgot what original games like WoW Vanilla, EQ etc were all about......timesinks in timesinks Original RPGs are about progressing, investing time over and over again. Not the mainstream open, easy access what is now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua pretty sure is not only US, Chua willing to translate some posts from DE and FR forums, will find same whining there. Problem is people asking for #hardcore are most of time people 29+ years old with jobs and families. Cause remember old days of RPGs, MMORPG and Table top. However is only small part of gaming community. Biggest player base is from 12 - 24 years old. Is modern kids. Your instant-gratification, mindless consumer. They not care about effort and time invest, they want things and want now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua absolutely not agree. Problem is not "not enough content", problem is people rushing content instead of enjoying game. Chua still has to set food into defile, and see what new place is all about. Chua set for first time this week foot in Galactic Archives while others clearing datascape and leaving cause nothing to do. Is all about perspective. Is sufficient content in game, if taking time and enjoying it. Argument like "I only want to raid, game start at 50" are bollocks. Then go play dungeon crawler or adventure game, but not RPG game. | |} ---- ---- ---- This is it. People just want to rush too much, not appreciate things, demand ten years of content out of a 3 month old game. Try that with people. demand what you'd expect from a ten year old from a three month old and see how far that gets you. Lastly a great deal of people just aren't suited for this genre and demand it change for them. | |} ---- ---- You're putting words into my mouth. There is enough content. It's just too buggy and not rewarding. I just rerolled to another server and levelled a new toon to 50. I am fully pre raid BiS. And I only did each adventure once and each dungeon once. Sure I can run more dungeons. I could also just go and look at the sunset. The problem is that I am not rewarded in any way whatsoever by doing the non-raid content. I define content as "something to do that progresses my character somehow". Nothing outside of raids (and dailies) progresses my character. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- What bugs? What bugs are preventing you from playing through the game? Fully pre-raid BiS? Only done each adventure once? Telling Chua is using purely crafted 125main stat gear? More rewarding? Have on new character legendary gloves and unlocked, yes? Have it attuned, yes? Have unlocked all crafting professions and trees, yes? Build complete new house for alt as well? | |} ---- Chua not wanting to pick out Rain2014 for this, but this is other problem. PvP communities so toxic in today's games. Thinking everything in entire game to be catered to wishes, not keeping in mind are only part of game. Chua agree that changes need be made and problems fixed. But how PvP community been rampaging on forums is exactly why games not survive. None, and Chua mean really none, have any clue about how hard balancing PvP content is. Demands and threats being thrown on board by this community simply inexcusable. So again, game has problems and faults, but community has way bigger faults. | |} ---- ---- This something Chua definitly agree with. | |} ---- Partly (see my edit). Gamers becoming less and less patient. I'm not even sure it's strictly about the gaming industry, it's about IT industry in general. Facebook generation. | |} ---- The game is full of fundamental design flaws. On top of this there were many bugs in dungeons and adventures. They fixed a lot now. But many persist in Datascape. Yes I am full raid BiS apart from legendary gloves. I'm saving that farm for Drop 3, since I need to farm STL for those flux reagents anyways. Yes pure crafted gear and AH epics. Yes attuned. No I only unlocked the things I need. As I said. I don't see "unlocking all crafting professions and trees" as content, since I don't need it for anything. No I didn't build a house. I never build houses in these games, since it doesn't progress my character in any way. | |} ---- ---- Which makes me nauseous. If I pay full price for a game($60) then I want more than a 3 hour campaign and some multiplayer. I think multiplayer is also a big problem with gaming. Too many call of duties. Not enough Doom's(well honestly there are probably enough doom games but I'm talking first person shooters made for single player) | |} ---- ---- ---- I purchased the levelling bonuses of course. That took 5 minutes. And yes let's keep it on topic. I was replying to that chua person, since he suggested that player housing is "content". My point is that one of the big flaws of this launch is that there isn't really any rewarding content outside of raids. | |} ---- ---- ---- fundamental design flaws......bugs.... Why people not actually post examples when Chua asking for them....... And being fully geared and attuned in matter of.....days (Chua assumes), and now is at point where not knowing what to do. Is exactly what described in previous posts. People rush through everything, not taking time to enjoy other parts of game. Is not always about being #1 or being first in something. And Chua blame players for not understanding how development of complex software applications work. Anything can break, all the time. Is simply nature of things. The outrage of medics on patch day cause skill broke brought tears to eyes of Chua. You know how Chua saw community that day: Because mistake was made, which even was fixed afterwards. But god forbid something is not working as intended, and people have work around it and think, or even worse, Human has to WAIT. The cruelty for Humans to go through..... Above behavior is exactly what is wrong with todays community. And yes, Carbine need improve on delivering Quality. But no company releases a perfect product. It does not exist, becuase it is impossible to test everything. Is because only consider "raid" to be content of MMORPG world. | |} ---- ---- There is a huge gap between WoW's "free epics"-model and Wildstars "no epics"-model. Wildstar should have been a bit more rewarding. Not as rewarding as WoW of course. But when my pre raid BiS list contains 0 items from dungeons, then something is wrong. | |} ---- ---- And they also say why leaving, or just dissapearing? | |} ---- ---- ---- ----